1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an rotary electric machine, such as a motor or a generator and, particularly, a stator and a stator housing of the rotary electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The stator of a known rotary electric machine is constituted of a plurality of stator teeth and a plurality of stator coils of an enameled wire that is directly wound the teeth. Usually, the ends of the stator coils are collected or bundled to be connected to a connector to be connected to an outside device. However, it is not easy to directly wind the enameled wire around a plurality of teeth, and, therefore, the ratio (space factor) of the space occupied by the coils to the whole available space around the stator teeth is not satisfactorily high.